Fred Fuckstone
eeeeeeeghg OOOOOOH! CHEUHC DA GUUUY FROM BWASTIN AGAIN AT YA BABY, AND ACUPPLE WEEKSAGO, DAT F-'''Singing Competition-CKIN' SHOO DANK GAWD ISS OVA DAT F-'Reality Telivision'-CKIN' AMEEKIN AIDILL.' 'WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW!!! 'Fred Fuckstone '(Real name: Joe Ligotti) is a guy from Bawston who (literally) screams at the top of his lungs about politics and shit. His ratio of swears to other words is about 46:1. The self-proclaimed professional fat guy loves smoking cigars, showing off his jiggly boob machine, and despite his consistent screaming about America, he proudly sports the American flag behind him in every video. But good luck seeing it past his tremendously fat ass. BROBDINGNAGIAN BUTTOCKS '''HERE'S THE KICKA NINETY MILLION PEOPLE! 'YIPPEE KI-YAY' POSTERIORS Fred Fuckstone became a thing when Kira showed this piece of art to the chat, and ever since then the influence of Fred Fuckstone has been growing ever larger. THAT'S WHAT GETS ME Emotional state capable of causing transformation into the Hulk THAT'S WHAT GETS ME Vexed THAT'S WHAT GETS ME Infuriated THAT'SWHATGETSME Outraged THTSWHTGTSME ABSOLUTELY LIVID The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Fred Fuckstone also happens to be a playable character in our beloved All-Whores. And quite a fat one at that. Role in the story Fred Fuckstone entered the All-Whores dimension, and then climbed out of the crater created by his fat ass landing. He then went over to the portal to the toilet dimension, planning to take 87 fockin' shits in 4 minutes. But he stopped, turned his head, and noticed someone. Gavin Young. Pissed, Fred Fuckstone ran up to Gavin Young and berated him. It is strictly against fat guy tradition to possess a muscular body, but Gavin Young did not care. He was keeping all of his fat in his head, thus turning his head into a sack of flab while the rest of him was muscly. Fred Fuckstone body slammed him, thus destroying the world. Randall rebuilt it, but then the two fought. Fred Fuckstone soon came across Reggiemin. They were both fat gentlemen who had the mental capacity to discuss current events and such, and so the two got along very well. Later, Fred Fuckstone met Freddy Fazbear and helped him to kill illegal immigrants who are trying to take the jobs from other people. Suddently, Shrek got butt fucked by both of them to death and they went back to Bawstun to have some TITTIES AND BEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR. Likes * FOOD * TITTIES AND BEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR * 'MURICA * 'MURICAN TROOPS * BAWSTUN Dislikes * PEOPLE TAKING HIS JOINT * BOTZOS * SPOILED KIDS * HIPPIES * NUCLEAH FUCKIN' WAR * ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS * TAXES * STUPID PEOPLE * THE GOVERNOR OF ARIZONA Trivia *Fred Fuckstone has a son named Barney Buttloaves, who is famous for solving world hunger and supplying Joof the Syrup God with an infinite amount of tits, to help him accomplish his goals. It isn't known who the mother is, but it's commonly theorized that Fred Fuckstone's species reproduces asexually. *In the year 2011, his fat ass caused a 9.8 richter scale earthquake in Japan. *It's possible that Shrek is afraid of him because of his ear-raping voice. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters without Completed Movesets Category:Americans Category:Powerful Beings Category:Sex Gods Category:Transsexual Category:Master Assassins Category:Disturbing Category:Insane People Category:Policy Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Potato Category:Swagtastical People Category:Things that Please Kira Greatly Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats